London Buses Route 326
London Buses Route 326 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Brent Cross Shopping Centre and Barnet, The Spires, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route 326 commenced operation on 2 February 1991. The route originally ran between Brent Cross Shopping Centre and Potters Bar Garage via Brent Cross flyover - Hendon Way - Hendon Central Station - The Burroughs - Hendon - Church Road - Finchley Lane - Hendon Lane - Regents Park Road - Finchley Central Stn - Nether Street - Argyle Road - Southover - Longland Drive - Totteridge Station - Whetstone - High Road Whetstone - Great North Road - Longmore Avenue - East Barnet Road - New Barnet Station - Meadway - Barnet - Hadley Highstone. The route was initially operated by London Northern from their Potters Bar (PB) garage using Optare StarRiders. The route was introduced to replace withdrawn route 26 between New Barnet and Whetstone. On 15 May 1993, the Optare StarRiders were replaced by Wright bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. On 8 October 1995, the Sunday service was extended from Hendon to Brent Cross. On 29 November 1997, the Evening service was extended from Hendon to Brent Cross. On 3 July 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline On 25 July 1998, the route was extended from New Barnet to The Spires but was withdrawn between Barnet and Potters Bar, this section replaced by New Route 383 and the routeing via Meadway was withdrawn in favour of the routeing via Dollis Valley Way replacing withdrawn route 385. The Wright bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds were replaced by low-floor Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs at the same time. On 30 November 2002, the late evening service was extended to Brent Cross Shopping Centre. On 26 July 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and the alocation was transferred from Potters Bar (PB) garage to Cricklewood (W) garage. The Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs at the same time. On 21 May 2005, the route passed to Thorpes operating from their Perivale West (PA) garage with Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 6 January 2007, the route was transferred to Metroline but still operating from Perivale West (PA) garage using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 26 July 2008, the route was retained by Metroline with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 9 June 2012, the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage. On 25 July 2015, the route passed to London Sovereign RATP operating from their Edgware (BT) garage using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 29 June 2019,the route was re-routed eastbound directly via Hendon Lane and Regents Park Road. In January 2020, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. The route will be retained by London Sovereign RATP from 25 July 2020. 'Current Route' Routes 326 operates via these primary locations: *Brent Cross Shopping Centre Bus Station *Brent Cross Prince Charles Drive *Hendon Central Station *Hendon Town Hall *Middlesex University *Hendon The Quadrant *Finchley Central Great North Way *Finchley Central Station *West Finchley Nether Street *Whetstone Griffin *Totteridge & Whetstone Station *New Barnet Sainsbury's *New Barnet Station *Dollis Valley Way *High Barnet Station *Barnet Everyman Cinema *Barnet Church *Barnet High Street *Barnet The Spires 'External links' * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 326, London Buses routes